The present disclosure relates to the field of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and an LCD panel.
A conventional vertical alignment (VA) LCD panel features a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio so the VA LCD panel has become a mainstream product. However, the VA LCD panel has a shortcoming of color shift. Please refer to FIG. 1 illustrating a schematic diagram of an equivalent circuit of a pixel unit of an LCD panel adopting the charge-sharing technique. The pixel electrode on each of the pixel units is divided into a main electrode and a secondary electrode. The main electrode is driven by a thin-film transistor (TFT) T1, and the secondary electrode is driven by a TFT T2, a TFT T3, and a sharing capacitor C. Specifically, the LCD panel is driven by scanning row by row. When an nth row is scanned, a scanning signal on a scanning line Gate n is at high voltage level, a scanning signal on a scanning line Gate n+1 is at low voltage level, the TFTs T1 and T2 are conducted, and the TFT T3 is terminated. When the data signal on the data line Data n starts to work, a liquid crystal capacitor CLc_1 and a storage capacitor Cst_1 formed by the main electrode and the common electrode com and a liquid crystal capacitor CLc_2 and a storage capacitor Cst_2 formed by the secondary electrode and the common electrode com starts to be charged to reach a data signal voltage. As a result, both of the main electrode and the secondary electrode reach a data signal voltage. When an (n+1)th row is scanned, a scanning signal on a scanning line Gate n is at low voltage level, a scanning signal on a scanning line Gate n+1 is at high voltage level, the TFTs T1 and T2 are terminated, the TFT T3 is conducted, and the voltage imposed on the secondary electrode starts to change through a charge capacitor C. Thus, the voltage differences are shown between the secondary electrode and the main electrode. Owing to the voltage differences, the low color shift is achieved.
However, the conventional methods of dealing with color shift is that each of the pixel units includes three TFTs and a sharing capacitor, which implies that the structure of each of the pixel units is more complicated and has a lower aperture rate.
Therefore, it is urgent to propose a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel to solve the conventional technical problem.